yami wolf
by Marzlover
Summary: yami is a girl and half wolf and yugi is a new student at her school and is half devil and they become boyfriend and girlfriend and have sex. warning female yami x male yugi


**Marzlover: hi everyone i a back yeah here a new story and my laptop keys are stick a bit ok and i don't own anything.**

Yami was a girl with a secert her dad was a wolf and her mom normal and yami was half

human half wolf but she told her school so yami hides her ears so no one sees them.

"hey yami" joey was yami cousin and he had a sister name serenity who goe to their high

school but in a lower grade and they know yami secert. "hey joey what up" "did you

hear" "hear what" "we are getting a new student" "oh really wow" "and he hot maybe

a chance" "stop right their and stup up and go find your boyfriend" "ok seto" "man joey

silly" class began and the teacher was looking happy. "class we have a new student

and he a guy so be nice...comein" yugi walk in and yami saw him and he was

handome and yugi saw yami and he thought she was beautiful. "introduce yourself" "my

name is yugi motou i am 18 years old and the king of games" "ok yugi you can sit next

to yami and yami" "hai" "can you show yugi around please" "hai huh" yugi walk over and

sat beside yami. "hi" "hi" "you are cute you know" "huh" class was boring for yami

(skipping) at lunch yami took yugi to the roof. "this is were i go to eat to get away

from people" yami scarf on her head slip and yugi saw her ears. "cute ears" "huh"

yami look and her ears were showing. "oh shit" "it ok yami i have a secert to" "huh"

yugi us his magic and reviled a devil tale. "wow cool" "yeah i us magic to hid it in my

leg so i am a half human half devil because of my mom" "cool i am a half human half

wolf because of my dad" "they were close and yugi hid his tale and yami fix her scarf

they kiss each other and joey, seto, serenity, meliya, mary, and alek mary older brother

were watching. "hey you two get a room" they stop kiss and blush to see everyone

and they laugh and eat lunch and they had fun. (skipping) after school yami was about

to leave when yugi call her. "yami can i walk with you" "sure" they left together and yami

call her mom teling she made a new friend and told her, she would be late and hang up

after mom said ok. "so you want to be with me" "sure are you alone at your house"

"yeah my dad works late and my mom is in the underworld by now so you want to mke

out when we get their" "sure" they got to yugi house and yugi and yami got inside

after yugi unlocked it and yugi lok the house on the inside and they went to yugi room.

"wow you have a big room" "yeah well we are alone" yugi lock his bedroom and yami

though something might happen next. "well should we make out" "sure" they sat on yugi

bed and yugi grab yami waist and pull her closer and yami put her arms around his

neck and pull his head closer and they started to make out with each other. Yami

moan in pleaser so did yugi and yugi was touching her but. "yugi **moan **don't touch

my but please" "sorry my bad but i was wonding if..." yami put her finger on his lip

and told him to bring his tale out so yugi did and yami took her scarf of her head to show

her ears. "yugi i know we met but when i saw you i love you so if you want to i am

ready" "really" "yes" "well whe i saw you i love you so let do it."

**lemon don't want to read skip**

yugi push yami down on the bed and attack her neck and yami moan and yugi started to

take her clothes off her and when yami was naked yami started to take his off and when

he was naked yugi started to suck on her breast. "ahh yugi that feels good." "that

good to hear" when yugi was done that yugi speared yami legs aparted to sit in in the

middle of them and was angle right to yami enters. "are you sure" "yes" "if it hurts tell

me ok and i will stop" "ok" yugi enter and

yami screamed a bit of the pain. "you ok"

"yeah just give me a second." yami nodded and yugi went back out then in slow but

speeded up and went harder. "yugi i coming to my end" "yeah so i am i" yami release

and screamed yugi name and when yugi came he screamed yami name.

**Lemon over.**

Yugi pull himself out of yami and lied beside her. "that was good" "yeah it was so was

that your first time" "yeah was it yours" "yeah but that was good" "so are we

boyfriend and girlfriend" "yeah it also, called mates and yes we are" "ok" yami put her

arms around yugi neck and pull him down and started kissing him again and they got

their clothes on and started to make out alot of times intill air was the problem.

**Marzlover: that it but leave nice reviews and comments bye.**


End file.
